


A Merry Medley

by bry0psida



Series: Harringrove Advent [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Music, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gross Steve, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Five times Billy catches Steve humming/singing Christmas songs, and the one time he joins in.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: Harringrove Advent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558885
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	A Merry Medley

_1;_

It starts after they’re finished having sex, because of course it does.

Billy’s elbows buckle as Steve pulls out, face planting between the pillows.

Steve rubs a hand over Billy’s sore ass, kisses his low back. “Be right back baby,” he says.

Billy pants into the bedding, heart racing.

Steve pads back into the bedroom, humming…something. Billy winces at the cool swipe of the washcloth over his softening cock, up his inner thigh, between his cheeks. Steve keeps breaking the melody to kiss his way up Billy’s back, washcloth discarded. Billy clocks the tune when Steve reaches his shoulder blades.

“Are you…are you humming Christmas in the Caribbean by Jimmy Buffet?”

Steve ceases his exploration of Billy’s spine. “…Maybe.”

Billy snorts, rolls onto his back. “Fuckin’ dork.”

Steve smiles down at Billy. “You love it.”

Billy runs a hand down Steve’s chest, wraps the other round the back of Steve’s neck, pulls him down and surges up to meet him halfway for a kiss.

“You know it.” He says

…

_2;_

Enough time passes after the first incident that Billy forgets it entirely. Until it happens again, that is.

He wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, heart thrashing in his chest. Billy checks the time on his digital clock. _03:01 AM._

He holds his head in his hands, groans. There’s no way he’s going back to sleep after that nightmare, but he can’t get up either. If Neil hears him fucking about on a school night he’ll probably get a slap over his cereal.

Billy kicks off the sweaty sheets, stares up at the ceiling. Waits for sleep that doesn’t come.

_03:07 AM._

_03:12 AM._

_03:19 AM._

_Fuck it_ , he thinks. Steve told him to call next time Billy has a nightmare, said he’d pick up if he heard. Billy dials. It rings. And rings. And rings.

_03:21 AM._

Billy is ready to hang up, handset hovering above the cradle, when Steve’s voice sounds from the earpiece, quiet and groggy.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sorry.” Billy breathes.

“Billy?” Steve’s voice squeaks a little. Billy smiles to himself in the darkness.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay? Has he-“

“Neil hasn’t touched me.”

Steve sighs in relief. “Good.” Billy doesn’t say anything. “Bill? You still there?”

“I’m here.”

“Why did you call? Not that it’s a problem.”

“Steve, it’s three am. If you called me at three am without good reason, it would be a problem.”

“Do you have a good reason?” Billy sighs down the phone. “Talk to me.”

“I had a nigh-a bad dream.”

“The one about your mom?”

Billy’s eyes burn. He nods, realises Steve can’t see that through the phone. “Uh huh.” His voice cracks.

“Oh, baby.” Steve says. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Billy shakes his head. Realises his mistake. “No.”

“Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

“If you need to sleep-“

“Billy, it’s okay. Do you want me to stay?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll stay.” Says Steve, like it’s that simple. Billy feels something fond bloom in his chest.

Steve takes the hint that Billy isn’t ready to talk, but he’s ready to listen, so he prattles on about everything and nothing. He talks about his shift at Scoops Ahoy after school, about how cool Robin is, that Billy would like her. He talks about Erica being a nuisance and demanding to sample every flavour three times before choosing one. He talks about the love handles he’s getting from all the free ice cream.

“Still with me, baby?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.”

“Feel any better?”

“A little.”

“Enough to sleep?”

“Not really.”

Steve hums. “I have an idea. It’s kinda corny but it also might work. Wanna give it a shot?”

“Okay.” Billy replies.

Steve clears his throat a couple times, takes a deep breath, and starts humming.

It takes Billy a moment to parse the tune with Steve’s voice still gravelly from sleep, cutting out in places.

“Oh my god.” Billy says.

“What?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what again?”

“Humming Christmas songs.”

“I’ve done this before?”

“Last Saturday, Jimmy Buffet.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Oh yeah, I remember now.”

“Keep going, I haven’t figured out the song yet.” He does, Billy recognises it after a minute. “Christmas in Dixie?”

“You got it!” Steve says.

“You’re a real country boy at heart, aren’t ya?”

Steve snorts. “Shut up. Do want me to finish the song?”

“…Maybe.”

…

_3;_

It isn’t a surprise for Billy to learn that Steve sings in the shower. The boy isn’t obsessed with music so much as he can’t tolerate silence. _Too much time spent home alone_ , Steve told him. _Makes me anxious_.

It is something of a surprise that he’s actually _good_. Not just good, but _great_.

Billy settles on the floor beside the bathroom, steam pouring out when Billy nudges the door ajar.

_“We waited all through the year, for the day to appear, we could be together in harmony…”_

Billy smiles, small and secretive, as he listens to the rise and fall of Steve’s voice.

 _“You know the time will come, peace on earth for everyone, and we can live forever, in a world where we are free, let it shine for you and me..”_ Billy feels affection flood through him, warming his bones like a stiff drink on a cold day.

_“There's something about Christmas time, something about Christmas time, that makes you wish it was Christmas everyday…”_

_Christmas Time, Bryan Adams_ , Billy thinks.

“Billy! Are you getting in or what?” Steve calls.

Billy cups his hands round his mouth, faces away from the door so his voice sounds further away than it really is. “Just a minute!” He says.

Steve jumps back into song in lieu of replying. Billy lets him finish the chorus and the next two verses before joining him.

…

_4;_

It’s not the first time Billy’s snuck in before. And okay, _technically_ he’s not sneaking in since Steve gave him a key to the house, but turning up unannounced still holds an air of excitement for Billy, even if he doesn’t get to scale the backyard trellis after pelting Steve’s bedroom window with stones. Sometimes he does it just for the hell of it.

He’s seen some _things_ climbing up without warning. Steve picking his nose then licking it, Steve practicing blowjob techniques on a banana in the mirror, Steve helicoptering his dick post shower with an ear splitting grin, Steve jerking off vigorously, two fingers up his ass. Every time Steve caught him leering through the window and was so mortified he refused to let Billy in. All but the time he was jerking off. Steve was more than happy to let him in that time.

There’re things he’s seen when he let himself in through the back door, too. Steve sliding up and down the hallway in socks and a shirt like he’s Tom Cruise in Risky Business, Steve shitting with the door open, Steve exercising to one of his mom’s Jazzercise tapes.

There are a number of things Billy expects to see when he rounds the corner on Steve. Him cradling a cat like it’s a baby and singing Christmas is a Song Just For Us This Year while slow dancing round the kitchen isn’t one of them.

“Steve?” Steve freezes mid step, one ginger paw in hand. “What the fuck are you doing?” He turns slowly, mortification dawning on his face.

“…Yes?” Steve squeaks.

Billy glares at the cat, eyes already watering from the proximity of the little orange bastard. “You got a cat? You know I’m allergic.”

“No no no-this is Dustin’s cat.”

Billy sneezes. “And why the fuck is it here?”

“The Hendersons' are on vacation. Mews is sensitive, doesn’t like strangers, so they asked me to take him for a bit.” Mews meows at the mention of his name. Steve coos at him like he’s a baby. scratches his tummy and counts his toes in a voice he usually reserves for puppies.

Billy cannot believe what he’s seeing. “You know that’s a cat you’re holding, right? Not a human child.”

Steve just shrugs. “They spoiled him first. He whines if I stop, watch.” Steve deposits the cat on the floor. Mews immediately starts crying and weaving between Steve’s legs. When Steve continues to ignore him, he employs claws. Steve swiftly picks him back up and starts rocking him again. “See? Not a minute’s peace.”

In spite of the implication Steve is having a time of it fussing over this cat, he looks pleased as punch. Billy’s eyes start to itch. “I’m outta here, I can’t watch this, my eyes are literally burning.”

“Lock the door on your way out! We can’t have you getting lost outside now Mews, can we? Can we?”

 _Christ_ , Billy thinks.

…

_5;_

“And you’re saying it’s completely broken?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to replace the whole thing.” Billy replies. Steve groans. “What’re you whining about? S’not like you can’t afford it.”

“I know, it’s just another thing I don’t have time to do. And I _always_ sing in the car on my way to school, gets me pumped for the day. Getting through the week sans music is gonna be real shitty.”

“We have time now.”

Steve arches a brow. “What, you just happen to have a spare compatible radio kicking it in your trunk?”

Billy sighs. “No, but we can go get one in town. Not like we were gonna do anything today but watch tv.”

“And who’s gonna fit the damn thing?”

“I will.”

“You can do that?” Billy nods. Steve bites his lip.

“That’s kinda hot.”

Billy snorts. “Really?” Steve nods enthusiastically, still biting his lip. “Whatever gets you there, baby.”

It turns out they _can’t_ get one in town. They try Melvalds, scour Circuit City, hit up a few local mechanics for any spare parts, even hit up the underground chop shop when Billy gets desperate, which Steve is not only surprised to learn exists, but also that Billy knew about it at all.

The day is spent driving and bickering over the best place to acquire a new radio. Billy wanted to go to Indianapolis, Steve was _sure_ they’d find one in Hawkins. By the time the sun starts to set, tension is heavy in the air from so much almost-conflict in such a short space of time.

Silence descends over the car as Steve makes the familiar drive back to his house, slowed considerably by post work commuters clogging up the road right on time for rush hour. Steve pulls a face when they come to a total standstill amidst traffic.

“God damn it.” He says.

“What’s the rush, can’t wait to get away?” Billy sneers.

“That’s-don’t do that, it’s not fair.” It isn’t fair. Billy knows he’s been a bit of a bitch today. He just got so excited about doing this for Steve, the fact that he can’t has temporarily robbed him of the patience sorely needed to put up with all of Steve’s annoying little habits, like his inability to sit quietly.

Steve sighs when Billy doesn’t respond, starts tapping out a simple but repetitive beat to fill the silence on the steering wheel.

Billy allows it for exactly twenty seconds. “Will you knock it off?”

“No,” Steve says, tapping a little more aggressively. Billy does what he can to block it out, which becomes impossible when Steve starts humming uncharacteristically out of tune.

“Are you trying to piss me off? ‘Cause it’s working.”

Steve shrugs. “Everything pisses you off.” And alright, he’s not _technically_ wrong, but it still stings. Billy let’s him hum his stupid song off key.

Steve gives up halfway through. “You’re supposed to guess.”

“What?”

“You’re supposed to guess the song, I thought it was our new thing.” If Billy didn’t feel like a colossal asshole before realising Steve’s shitty humming was an olive branch, he sure does now.

Billy concedes. “Start again, I wasn’t paying attention.” Invigorated at the prospect of non passive aggressive communication, Steve makes a show of clearing his throat in preparation.

“Duh duh duh duh duh duh…Duh duh duh duh duh duh…DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH!”

Billy jumps a little when Steve practically slams his hands on the wheel to mimic the percussion. He doesn’t expect Steve to start singing, either.

“Bah Humbug, now that's too strong! 'Cause it is my favorite holiday, but all this year's been a busy blur, don’t think I have the energy…”

Billy pinches the bridge of his nose. “Oh Christ…”

“To add to my already mad rush, just 'cause it's 'tis the season-“

“Steve-“

‘The perfect gift for me would be, completions and connections left from last year-“

“ _Steve_ -“

“Ski shop encounter most interesting, had his number but never the time, most of '81 passed along those lines-“

“ _STEVE!_ ”

“What?” Steve whines.

“Christmas Wrapping, Waitresses.”

“Damn, thought I’d at least get to the chorus before you clocked that one.”

They settle back into a more comfortable silence for all of two minutes. When the traffic continues to not move, Steve asks, “…Can I finish the song?”

“…Fine.”

…  
_+1_

Max is halfway out the door, skateboard in hand and Santa hat clad when Billy stops her.

“Where’re you going?” He asks.

Max turns. “Carolling. Sort of.” She says.

Billy arches a brow, resists the urge to snort. _We’re being nice now_ , he reminds himself. “Seriously?” Max nods without a trace of humour. “How does someone go _sort of_ carolling?”

“By singing Christmas songs instead of carols.”

“They aren’t the same thing?”

“No.”

“Huh. You want a ride? Pretty cold out there.”

She nods her head no. “I’m good, it’s better for me to acclimate to the cold anyways, since I’m gonna be out a while.”

“Alright, well d’you want me to pick you up after?”

Max smiles at him. Billy feels…not smug, but proud that he’s gotten his shit together and kept it together long enough that Max doesn’t find his new behaviour suspicious or out of character anymore, it’s just normal. “It’s okay, Steve’s giving me a ride home.”

Billy’s brows travel impossibly higher on his forehead. “Harrington? _Steve_ Harrington?”

“…Yeah? Is that okay?”

Billy nods a few times. “Yeah, yeah, ‘course it is. Just surprised, is all.”

Max narrows her eyes at him for a moment, waiting to see if he’s going to make a _thing_ of it. He doesn’t. “Alright, well, I’ll see you when I get back.”

She turns to leave, Billy calls to her before the door can click shut. “Wait-“ Max turns to him with a sigh, rolls her eyes before she can stop herself. She freezes for a moment after, eyes wide and fixed on Billy, waiting for retribution.

Billy does his best to walk over in a nonthreatening manner, grabs his warmest jacket and his own skateboard from the rack by the front door. “Mind if I come with?”

Max gently shakes her head, face breaking out into another small smile. “Not at all.”

Max insists on racing Billy to Steve’s house rather than amicable skating. Billy keeps pace with her, overtakes a few times but lets her win. She comes to an abrupt stop outside Steve’s house, panting from the exhilaration of travelling downhill. “You’ve gotten rusty, I’ve never beat you before.”

 _You wish_ , he thinks. “If the nearest beach wasn’t two hours away, your ass would’ve been grass.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She says with a carefree shrug of her shoulders. Billy snatches her hat off to tousle her hair. Max squeals. “Stop!” Billy lands a few well placed jabs at her ribs and the left side of her stomach, Max giggling and and gasping for breath as she slaps his hands away. “ _Stop it!_ And gimme my hat back.” Billy does.

Max leads the way up Steve’s drive, Billy hangs back to fluff his hair in Steve’s wing mirror, checks his teeth. He jogs up the drive to catch up with Max before she can ring the doorbell. “I’m gonna get you back for that, you know.”

Billy slaps his cheeks lightly for a little more colour, arranges himself against the doorway in the usual pose he adopts beside Steve’s locker. “You can try, Mayfield.”

Max watches his little preening display with a mild look of surprise. Thankfully she doesn’t comment before ringing the bell.

Steve answers after a minute or so, wrapped up in the matching pom pom hat, scarf and fingerless gloves Billy thrifted for him on impulse. Billy’s heart gives a little kick in his chest.

Steve blinks when he clocks Billy all but draped around the doorframe. “Billy? You’re coming?”

“Yeah, this one here,” Billy gently elbows his sister in the shoulder. “managed to drag me outta the house.”

Max scoffs. “ _As if_. You’re the one who stopped me not once but _twice_ on my way out the door.”

Steve smiles at Billy, unbearably fond. “Well, more the merrier and all that.” Steve tosses his keys from one gloved hand to the other. “Ready to go? You two don’t need the bathroom or a drink or anything?”

Max tells him no thank you, Billy just shakes his head. Steve persists. “You sure? Snack? Gum? I have the Dr. Pepper flavour. Oh! And Reese’s Pieces.”

Billy laughs lightly. “Steve, stop mothering. We’re good, let’s go.”

“If you say so.” Steve unwraps a stick of bubblegum, pops it in his mouth as he leads the way to the car. Billy pops the trunk to stash the skateboards before hopping in the front with Steve.

They drive in amicable silence, Steve turns on the local station so quiet chatter fills the car.

“Where’re we going?” Billy asks as Steve heads away from suburbia and into the woods.

“To pick up El,” He replies. “Hopper’s cabin is out here.”

“She’s never been carolling before,” Max tells him. “She saw it in a movie and hasn’t been able to shut up about it since, so I offered to go with her.”

“That’s real nice of you, Max.” Billy says. Max ducks her chin towards her chest at the unexpected praise.

It’s a short drive to Hopper’s cabin, Steve navigates the back roads and dirt track in a self assured manner that comes with familiarity. “You been here before?” Billy asks.

“Couple times. Carpooling the kids and all that.”

Steve and Billy wait in the car while Max goes to collect El. The door flies open before Max can so much as knock, El must’ve been waiting by the window. She’s got a hat to match Max, along with a tambourine and several sheets of paper in her hands. The girls take their time at the door, chatting and laughing.

Billy spares them a last glance before turning to face Steve, his back to the cabin. “Hey,” He drawls, purposefully lowering his voice for Steve’s benefit.

Steve licks his lips, one of his few tells that he’s turned on, or getting there. “Hey yourself,” He says, eyes on Billy’s lips. “I missed you.” Steve surges forward for a kiss, Billy meets him halfway for a few chaste pecks.

Billy grins at Steve, rubs his thumb along Steve’s bottom lip. “We literally saw each other at school today, like, four hours ago.”

“What’s your point?”

Billy huffs in amusement. He’d never admit just how much he covets Steve’s desire for his near constant company. Judging by how shamelessly needy he is, Billy thinks it’s safe to assume Steve knows, and says shit like this when they don’t have the option to be alone on purpose.

“Girls are coming,” Steve warns.

Billy extracts himself from Steve’s personal space, shoots him a parting wink for good measure.

Cold air gusts into the car, followed by El and Max.

“Hey El,” Steve says.

“Hello Steve,” She replies, slow and shy. “And…Billy?”

Billy turns in his seat to nod at El. “The one and only.”

“Pretty sure there’re like, at least four other Billy’s in this town.” Says Max.

Billy mock glares at her. “Shut up,” Turns back to El. “You excited?”

She nods frantically. “Yes, very. I saw it in a movie.”

Billy listens to Max and El talk about nothing while Steve drives them back to Suburbia. Steve parks in one of the more affluent streets of Hawkins, Billy notices. “You two collecting, or what?”

“Fewer door slammers up this way,” Steve answers. Steve turns in his seat. “Alright, you two take your time, I’ve got enough music here to keep me busy.”

Max nods, thanks Steve on her way out. El takes the time to thank Steve in her slow and enunciated manner. Billy is endeared. Then confused. “Wait, you’re not going with them?”

“I think they can handle carolling without me hovering.”

“Not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

“You love singing.”

“I’m a little old to go carolling, Bill.”

“Nonsense, moms always take their kids.” Steve arches a brow. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m good man, I’d rather serenade you while we wait with Queen.” Billy’s leg bounces up and down. Steve notices. “What is it?”

Billy can’t believe he wants to join the girls.

“Don’t laugh,” He tells Steve.

“When you tell me not to laugh at something, it’s a pretty good way to guarantee I’m gonna laugh at the thing.”

Billy sighs. “Alright, just-just don’t hold this over my head, okay?”

Steve tucks his little finger beneath his thumb, three finger Salutes Billy. “Scouts honor.”

“I want…I wanna go carolling.”

Steve’s face is blank first, though quickly rearranges into an expression that Billy would only describe as delighted.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Steve’s out of the car in a flash, opens Billy’s door before he so much as unbuckles his seat belt.

“You’re seriously up for doing this with me?”

Steve slams the door behind him before locking it.

“Hell yeah, man. This is, like, the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”

“I’m not doing it for you.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it.” Steve rubs their noses together, gives the tip of Billy’s a quick peck before turning to follow the girls. Billy keeps pace.

They wait at the hedges of the first house for them to finish so they can join them for the next one. Billy’s heard Max sing in her room before so he knows she’s good, he didn’t realise El would be, given how difficult it seems to be for her to speak at times.

“Wow, they’re great,” Steve says, looking proud.

“You’re _such_ a mom.”

“Shut up.”

Max frowns at them as she and El head down the drive. “Uh, hi?”

“Mind if we join you?” Steve asks.

Max’s eyes dart between Steve and Billy, lingering longer on Billy. “You’re gonna sing?” He nods. “You’re gonna sing _Christmas_ songs with us?” Billy nods slower this time, doubt creeping in. Steve comes to his rescue.

“I left all my Christmas tapes at home, and I’m itching for some Silent Night. Billy didn’t wanna wait in the car alone, and I told him it’d be weird if he stood on the porch like a silent spectre.”

“Do you know the words?” El asks, face concerned.

Billy isn’t sure. “For the most part. I think.”

El surprises everyone by nudging her way between Billy and Steve after handing her tambourine to Max. “We can share the words,” She says, holding up her sheets of lyrics. Billy’s heart does that funny thing in his chest that usually only happens when he’s making Max or Steve laugh.

“Thanks.”

She beams up at him, cheeks pink from the cold. “No problem.” She goes so far as to link her arm through Billy’s. Max gawks at them as El leads them to the next house.

Billy reaches to ring the doorbell once they’re all situated on the porch. El grabs his sleeve. “Can I push it?”

Billy blinks at her. “Uh, sure thing.”

El’s face lights up, Billy finds himself smiling back at her. She reaches for it slowly, hand hovering for a moment before tentatively pressing. Billy’s never seen someone put so much stock into something as simple as ringing a doorbell.

The door opens to an elderly couple, who Billy is surprised to note look genuinely pleased at their  
arrival.

Max counts them in with the tambourine. “One, two, one, two, three, four,”

Steve, El and Max break into an enthusiastic rendition of Jingle Bell Rock. Billy joins a little late but the couple don’t pay it any mind.

The couple give them a small but enthusiastic round of applause as they finish, declining a second song. Max and El skip ahead to the next house, Steve hangs back with Billy, breath misting in the cold air between them. “This is real nice, Bill. I’m glad you’re stepping out of your comfort zone.”

Billy grins at him, all teeth. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although all the songs included are on the Christmas mixtape Billy made Steve in my Last Christmas, I Made You a Mixtape fic, these fics don't take place in the same universe.
> 
> Had an absolute blast writing this one. Million thank you's to my friend Tom who gave me the perfect prompt when I got stuck on number 4.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://bry0psidawrites.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bryopsida)


End file.
